narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:List of Jinchuriki The Real One
The Tailed beasts (尾獣, bijū) are giant demons that serve to drive the plot of the Naruto series and are a driving force in Naruto Raijuu: The Beginning, referred as "Chakra Monsters" because they are actually living "ultimate chakra", far beyond a normal human's and given physical form. Because of their power, the tailed beasts served as weapons and tools used in Ninja Wars until it ended and several of the tailed beasts were distributed by the First Hokage amongst the five ninja nations as a peace treaty, in order to stabilize the balance of power between nations. Each revealed tailed beast is over 100 meters tall. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, with each possessing an amount from one to nine. However, this immense strength is tempered due to their bestial nature, which restricts some of them from being smart enough to use it effectively as seen with the three-tailed beast. Beasts sealed within another person are able to benefit from the knowledge of their hosts, giving them the ability to speak and better utilize their powers. Hosts Those within whom a tailed beast has been sealed are called Jinchūriki (人柱力, lit. Power of Human Sacrifice, English "Spiritualist Medium"), or simply hosts. In most instances, they are actually stronger than the tailed beast they contain, as they have the knowledge to effectively control the tailed beast's strength. Each of the hosts that have appeared so far within the series also possesses a physical characteristic that resembles their beast — Naruto has fox-like whisker-marks, Gaara has tanuki-like rings around his eyes, Yugito has eyes which resemble those of a cat and Killer-Bee has the horn of a bull on his left cheek. According to Akatsuki members, those who host such creatures are typically lonely people who loathe humanity, and so far this has initially been the case. When Akatsuki captured their first two jinchūriki, no one from their villages cared, and in fact were thankful to be rid of them. It is also known that the death of a host will result in the death of the tailed beast within, and the hosts seen thus far sometimes exhibit involuntary defensive powers, such as Gaara's sand shield and Naruto's demon fox cloak. Likewise, the removal of the tailed beast results in the death of its host. Naruto takes the word jinchūriki offensively, regarding it as a dehumanizing term. During the Great Shinobi Wars, each country's Hidden Village tried to make use of the tailed beasts for military purposes, and competed for them. However, no one except Madara Uchiha has ever been able to fully control a tailed beast. So the jinchūriki were created but were only a marginal success. Only Killer Bee and Yugito Nii seem to be able to fully control their Tailed Beasts. Killer Bee seems to have a mutual relationship with his beast. Known Tailed Beasts Zero-Tailed Mask Leech One-Tailed Shukaku Two Tailed Monster Cat Three-Tailed Monster Turtle Four-Tailed Monkey Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse Six-Tailed Slug Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle Eight-Tailed Giant Ox Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Ten-Tailed Demon Fox